Menina Boa Tornandose Má Good Girls Gone Bad
by Hatara-L
Summary: Songfic da música Good Girls Gone Bad, da Rihanna envolvendo Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke... O final é surpreendente... Confiram!


Menina Boa Tornando-se Má (Good Girls Gone Bad) Songfic: Música by Rihanna

A noite parecia mais escura do que nunca, Hinata corria pelas ruas de Konoha sem direção, seu corpo apenas dava ordens de que era preciso sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar... De perto daquela pessoa...

Finalmente, seus passos a levaram a entrada de um lugar seguro... Um lugar conhecido... A jovem de cabelos escuros abre a porta, e num rompante deita no sofá abraçada a seu corpo, como se quisesse se proteger de um ferimento que já havia sido feito em seu corpo... Ou seria em sua alma...

Tudo era mudez ao redor... Até a mudez era muda... Ouvia-se apenas o arfar de um peito que oscilava ora elevando-se, ora contraindo-se, em um ritmo alucinante e desesperado... Finalmente, a jovem abre os olhos perolados fazendo-os serem as únicas luminárias do ambiente... Neste pequeno movimento, outras pequenas pérolas rolaram de sobre a pérola maior que se mostrava... Hinata levou as mãos brancas e delicadas pelo rosto como se dentro de si houvesse duas meninas... Uma que consolava e a outra que sofria...

A maviosa voz de pássaro que a menina possuía soou em um murmúrio lento e baixo, proferindo uma palavra que nunca lhe saiu da mente... Nem do coração...

_Na-ru-to...

(silêncio...)

_**Nós ficamos, mudando de lugar, tão baixo**_

_**Pergunte-nos onde você foi, nós não sabemos**_

_**E não nos importamos (não nos importamos)**_

_**Tudo que sabemos é que estamos em casa, onde você nos **__**Deixou...**_

Minutos depois, Kurenai chega à casa da jovem Hyuuga... Ela percebe que a porta estava aberta e resolve entrar... Passos lentos foram dados pela mulher, que ao se aproximar do sofá, encontra a menina dormindo profundamente...

_Hinata querida... Vamos para o quarto... Chama docemente a antiga sensei e agora melhor a miga de Hinata...

Ao ver a mulher, Hinata sem forças para levantar, apenas estende as mãos e puxa a amiga para seus braços, apertando-a contra seu corpo frágil e delicado...

_kurenai... Porque teve que ser assim...?

_ Querida... O que posso dizer...? O melhor agora para você é chorar... Deixe essa tristeza sair... A menina então deita no colo que se oferecia buscando um pouco de conforto...

_Chorar... Eu quero chorar até que não sobre uma lágrima dentro de mim que seja derramada por ele... Nunca mais...

_Hinata... Foi melhor assim... Você teve que ver com seus próprios olhos para conhecer a verdade...

_Que ironia... Ver com meus próprios olhos... Kekei Guenkai... O meu me permite ver coisas que poucos conseguem... Mais mesmo assim de que me serviu este dom, se onde eu realmente o precisei não foi capaz de adentrar...? Fala tristemente a jovem...

_Hinata... Há tempos que todos nós percebíamos o quanto Naruto havia mudado... Pra falar a verdade, desde que se tornou Hokage... Ele sempre foi um menino bom e amigo, mais parece que este cargo chegou em um momento difícil na vida dele... Com a morte dos outros... Jiraya, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Sarutobi... Bem... Ele se viu sozinho e sem quem o orientasse...

_Mais isso não é justificativa... Eu estava lá Kurenai... Ele sabia que sempre estaria ali para ele... Mais parece que me enganei... Eu não era tão importante quanto ele me fazia crer que era... Você estava lá... Você viu o que ele fez... E a que ponto as coisas chegaram...

_Você tem razão... Mais não se atormente com isso... Não foi culpa sua... Cada um é responsável por aquilo que faz... Mesmo que isso atinja outras pessoas que não mereçam sofrer...

_Sabe... Eu nunca tinha acreditado nos boatos... E nem no que meu pai e minha irmã me diziam... Eles sempre me alertaram... Mais agora vejo que Naruto ficou comigo apenas por eu ser líder do clã mais poderoso de Konoha... È claro... Ele como Hokage teria que ter ao seu lado alguém mais "a altura de seu cargo"... Como eu pude ser tão ingênua e achar que o Naruto havia deixado de amar a Sakura para ficar com alguém como eu... O que eu sou em comparação ao grande amor da vida dele, e que ele sempre esperou... Eu me lembro que ele havia ficado eufórico quando descobriu que Sakura correspondia de igual modo ao que ele sentia... Nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia... Pois foi no mesmo em que havia me declarado pra ele... E a jovem abaixa a cabeça como se desprezasse a si mesma deixando mais lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto... Deve ter sido muito penoso pra ele estar comigo todo este tempo... Sem sentir nada por mim... Nem consideração, eu que sempre fui sua amiga... Quem sempre o apoiou... Porque ele teve que fazer isso logo comigo Kurenai? Ele abusou da minha confiança nele... Abusou do meu amor...

_Menina... Eu não acredito que as coisas aconteceram deste modo... Está certo que ele mudou, e não foi só com você... Mudou com todos em Konoha, dando ordens absurdas aos shinobis e não ouvindo o conselho de ninguém... Mais não no que dizia respeito a vocês... Ele realmente te amou...

_Mais que tipo de amor é este Kurenai... Você viu em que estado a Sakura estava... Ela também não merecia isto... Esse amor que magoa, faz sofrer... Um amor egoísta que usa as pessoas ao seu bel prazer? Não... Este tipo de amor eu dispenso...

_Minha querida, não se atormente mais com isso... Vamos para o quarto... O que você precisa é de uma boa noite de sono...

_Sim... Às vezes o sono nos traz a paz que precisamos...

_**Flash Back**_

_Duas horas atrás, na casa noturna mais famosa de Konoha, toda a cidade festejava o aniversário da Hokage anterior: Tsunade_

_Todos os antigos companheiros de missões se encontravam lá, até Sasuke que após a última batalha foi salvo pelo que ele reconheceu depois ser seu melhor amigo: Naruto._

_Como Tsunade era muito querida por todos. Muitas surpresas foram feitas para ela, o que a deixou bastante contente e emocionada por ser tão amada pelos amigos..._

_Naruto e Hinata foram juntos ao local somente pela insistência da menina, pois ele achava essas demonstrações de afeto coisas inúteis e sem sentido._

_Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa em um canto discreto e afastado, pois o jovem não queria chamar a atenção para si._

_Minutos depois, uma figura conhecida e extremamente chamativa prende a atenção de todos os presentes... Era Sakura, que chegava estonteante em um vestido vermelho estilo chinesa longo, e com duas fendas que se estendiam desde o início da coxa até o tornozelo. Os seios volumosos eram valorizados pelo decote que se abria por entre eles... A jovem era realmente a mais bela do lugar... Todos os olhares eram para ela... Logo ela seria a rainha da festa..._

_Naruto ao vê-la daquela forma percorreu-a de cima a baixo, e teve um brilho diferente nos olhos... Como se a falta daquele corpo há muito tempo não tocado chamasse por ele... Ele sentiu dentro de si a falta que fazia o corpo da menina de cabelos róseos... Sim... Era algo que ele nunca iria esquecer... As noites que passaram juntos... A longa espera que ele passou para tê-la finalmente em seus braços... E agora ela estava ali... Convidativa e linda... Chamando apenas por ele... Querendo apenas ele..._

_Hinata percebeu os olhares que um lançava para o outro, e isto por um momento a magoou... Mas ela acreditava no amor que ele sentia por ela... Ele a amava do jeito dele, e isso pra ela era suficiente... Tratou de reconhecer que a antiga amiga estava realmente deslumbrante, e que era normal um homem admirar uma mulher assim... (mais no fundo o fato deste homem e desta mulher terem sido tão unidos e amarem-se tanto um dia ficou como uma sombra no olhar da jovem Hyuuga...)_

_Muito tempo se passou na festa... Depois de alguns goles de bebida, Sakura estava bêbada... Era como se quisesse esquecer sua vida que para ela já não tinha sentido sem o seu Naruto... Alguns homens aproximaram-se dela, convidando-a pra dançar, o que ela prontamente aceitou, e lançando um olhar provocativo para Naruto segue os homens e começa a dançar de forma sensual... Kurenai, Tsunade, Shikamaru e principalmente Sasuke ficaram impressionados com o comportamento da amiga... O único que parecia se divertir com aquilo era Naruto... Ele a olhava de forma indecente como se estivesse despindo a menina com os olhos..._

_Os homens então dão mais sakê para a menina, num jogo de virada de copo enquanto a menina dançava como uma gata lânguida..._

_**Agora ela está na balada com um vestido esquisito**_

_**Os caras não querem que ela fique com aquele vestido**_

_**Tentando deixá-la bêbada**_

_**Leve isso para a TV e transforme-a numa vítima**_

_**Controlando o cérebro**_

_**Brincando na sua cara**_

_**Eles agitam o lugar, ela é apenas outro caso**_

_Sasuke olhava tudo com atenção, não acreditava como aquela menina doce e inocente havia se transformado... Arrependeu-se por um momento de não ter correspondido ao amor que ela lhe devotou... Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, pensou..._

_Ele, desde que retornou, acompanhou o relacionamento entre Naruto e Sakura. Ele havia ficado feliz por eles estarem juntos... Ele realmente não poderia corresponder aos sentimentos da amiga, e ficou feliz por ela finalmente ter dado uma chance a Naruto..._

_Em uma atitude ousada, Sakura deixou os rapazes e se dirigiu até Naruto, o chamando ao pé do ouvido para uma dança... O menino, com fogo nos olhos aceitou o convite, e segurando a ruiva pela cintura a conduziu até o meio do salão... Os dois dançavam colados um ou outro, de forma cadenciada, até que Sakura num assomo de loucura beija os lábios do rapaz que corresponde com igual ardor..._

_Todos ficaram boquiabertos com aquela atitude... Apenas uma pessoa parecia estar confirmando com os olhos o que o coração queria esconder... Hinata, sentindo-se magoada, humilhada e ferida corre em direção da porta e sai deixando apenas algumas lágrimas no lugar..._

_Após o término da música Naruto leva Sakura para um canto afastado e os dois começam a se tocar de forma urgente... Ali mesmo, sob os olhares estupefatos dos amigos... Depois, pegou nas mãos da menina, beijou e foi embora da mesma forma que entrou... Sem dizer nenhuma palavra..._

_Sakura frustrada com a atitude de seu amado e bastante bêbada corre em direção aos homens que antes dançavam com ela e resolve fazer um strip-tease... _

_**É fácil uma boa garota se tornar má**_

_**E assim que nos tornamos má**_

_**Não tem volta**_

_**Não seja a razão**_

_**Não seja a razão**_

_**É melhor você aprender a nos tratar bem**_

_**Porque uma vez que nos tornamos má,**_

_**Nós morremos para sempre**_

_Porém, com a intervenção de Sasuke, a menina não consegue seguir em seu intento... Ele a tira do lugar e a leva para seu apartamento..._

_Não longe dali, Hinata corria pelas ruas sem nem ao menos perceber para onde ia... Apenas queria se afastar ao máximo daquele lugar... Daquela dor..._

_**Fim do Flash Back...**_

No dia seguinte, Hinata havia acordado mais calma... A noite de sono veio como um alívio, um refrigério para sua alma que estava exausta com tanto sofrer...

_Hinata... Como você está? Perguntou Kurenai que havia passado a noite no lugar...

_E-eu, estou um pouco melhor... Sabe... Eu pensei em muitas coisas que aconteceram no tempo em que fiquei com o Naruto... Ele praticamente me proibia de ver meu pai e minha irmã... Sempre que eu queria vê-los, tinha que ser sem ele saber... Eu nunca comentei isso com o meu pai ou com a Hanabi... Eles iriam atrás de Naruto e meu pai acabaria tendo uma briga feia com ele e o Naruto, e bem... Ele não é mais aquele menino que gostaria de trilhar seu próprio caminho ninja... Ele faria qualquer coisa caso meu pai ousasse desafiá-lo...

_Mai s Hinata, porque você não me contou sobre isso?

_Eu não queria preocupá-la... Afinal de contas, eu achava que isso iria passar com o tempo... Pelo contrário... Só piorou... Não queria me levar aos lugares que ele freqüentava... Sempre preferia me deixar em casa enquanto saía sem dizer pra onde ia, ou quando iria voltar... Na verdade, ele pouco se importava comigo...

_Do que está falando?

_Kurenai... Você e todos em Konoha sabem como o Naruto se transformou... Ele se tornou... Bem... Eu sempre soube das saídas dele com outras mulheres... Nunca reclamei, pois sabia que por elas ele não sentia nada... Que ele sempre voltaria para mim... Muitas vezes encontrava papéis com números de telefones no bolso da jaqueta dele com nomes de mulheres... Quantas vezes não atendi a telefonemas abusados de mulheres se oferecendo para ele, o novo Hokage, mulheres que antes o consideravam apenas como o garoto problema a quem antes desprezavam, mais que agora se debatiam para ter uma chance com ele... E eu uma tola apaixonada... Agüentando tudo sem dizer uma única palavra... Acreditando que eu era a "diferente" a que ele escolheu para ser dele...

_**Ele ficará com um monte delas, oh sim**_

_**Tem uma garota em casa, mas ele não se importa**_

_**Nem se importará (não se importará)**_

_**Tudo o que ele faz é me manter em casa, não me deixa**_

_**Ir a lugar algum**_

_**Ele acha que porque eu estou em casa, eu não vou**_

_**Ficar com ninguém**_

_**E agora estou encontrando telefones nos bolsos das**_

_**Jaquetas**_

_**Garotas ligam em casa sem parar**_

_**Está ficando fora de controle**_

_Mais ontem, o meu maior medo se tornou realidade... Eu poderia ter agüentado qualquer mulher dessas, sem significado em sua vida atrás dele, vê-lo nos braços de qualquer uma... Mais com a Sakura era diferente... Ele a amou muito... Ou melhor... A ama, como jamais amou outra pessoa... A jovem Hyuuga olha tristemente em direção a janela, onde grossos pingos de chuva desciam pelo vidro... O que eles tiveram foi muito forte... Foi único... Vê-los juntos me doeu mais do que qualquer coisa na vida... E principalmente, ver a forma como ele não se importava no que ela estava se transformando me fez abrir os olhos para o Naruto que estava ali... Ele não era o menino doce e gentil por quem me apaixonei... Que eu tanto admirei... Sei que ele ainda está lá dentro, e que este novo Naruto o selou assim como com a Kyuubi...

_Hinata... Agora você tem que ser forte para deixar tudo isso pra trás... Você é uma menina maravilhosa, admirável... Merece reencontrar a felicidade...

Uma hora depois, Kurenai saía do apartamento de Hinata para pegar algumas roupas em sua casa, pois iria ficar ali uns dias cuidando da jovem amiga. Ao abrir a porta, depara-se com Sakura, sentada nas escadas, como se tivesse passado à noite, ou pelo menos parte dela sentada ali. Seus olhos verdes estavam um tanto quanto avermelhados pelos excessos na noite anterior... A maquiagem que antes estava impecável, agora estava borrada e manchava o vestido que estava sujo e rasgado... Não se via sombra da mulher exuberante que se mostrava no salão, nem da doce flor de cerejeira que todos sempre conheceram... Estava ali apenas uma alma despedaçada pela dor...

_Sakura... O que você está fazendo aqui? O Sasuke não te levou para casa? Perguntou apreensiva Kurenai.

_Eu não agüento mais isso... Eu vim dizer ao Naruto que está tudo acabado...

Ao ver a porta aberta, Hinata nota que Kurenai estava conversando com alguém e se aproxima para ver do que se tratava... Espanta-se ao ver a jovem kunoich sentada ali... Na porta de sua casa, no estado em que estava...

_S-Sakura... O q-que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntou intrigada Hinata._você não estava com o... B-bem... N-Naruto? E desvia os olhos perolados dos olhos de esmeralda...

_Não... Eu não estava com ele... O Sasuke me levou pra casa depois que o Naruto me deixou lá... Mais uma vez... Sozinha... Eu vim dizer para ele que não agüento mais esta situação... Agora percebo o que me tornei... Não sou mais eu, e sim uma sombra de mim que vive... Ou melhor... Sobrevive... Fiz coisas que nunca pensei que fosse fazer na vida em nome do amor que sentia pelo Naruto... Quando ele terminou comigo e começou a namorar você, foi como se não existisse mais razão para continuar a viver... Ele foi o meu mundo, a minha vida, a pessoa que aprendi a amar e por quem larguei tudo... Mais o que foi que eu ganhei? Aceitar tê-lo nas condições de um caso eventual foi o nível mais baixo em que cheguei... Esse foi o meu erro... Colocar o amor que sentia por ele acima do que sinto por mim mesma... Achava que isso era amor, mais não era... Era apenas realização de meus desejos, de minha vontade de ser dele novamente, senti-lo em mim... Agora vejo que eu não estava me amando e nem a ele... Se eu o amasse de verdade, eu o negaria... Não aceitaria ser participante da degradação de sua vida... O amor é diferente... Deseja-se ver a felicidade da outra pessoa acima da sua própria... E por incrível que pareça, foi ele quem me ensinou isto, em um passado não muito distante... Toda vez em que anulava o sentimento que sentia por mim, em prol do bem estar do Sasuke, a meu pedido...

_** É fácil uma boa garota se tornar má**_

_**E assim que nos tornamos má**_

_**Não tem volta**_

_**Não seja a razão**_

_**Não seja a razão**_

_**É melhor você aprender a nos tratar bem**_

_**Porque uma vez que nos tornamos má,**_

_**Nós morremos para sempre**_

_Me perdoe Hinata, se te causei tanto mal... Eu realmente gostaria de poder voltar ao passado e fazer tudo diferente... Mais o que me resta é apenas o que eu posso fazer hoje, e é acabar com tudo isso de uma vez...

Com um misto de tristeza e pena, Hinata abaixou-se e abraçou a antiga amiga e rival carinhosamente...

_Não se preocupe Sakura... Eu vou ficar bem... E espero sinceramente que você também fique. Ele se dispôs da minha vida, como a da sua... Usou você como me usou... A única coisa que ele fez, foi nos fazer perder os preciosos anos de nossas vidas... Você poderia estar talvez com o Sasuke e eu... Bem... Provavelmente não estaria sentido a dor de agora...

_**Nós ficamos, mudando de lugar, tão baixo**_

_**Pergunte-nos onde você foi, nós não sabemos**_

_**E não nos importamos (não nos importamos)**_

_**Tudo que sabemos é que estamos em casa, onde você nos**_

_**Deixou**_

_**Você pegou o ônibus e foi embora**_

_**E nos deixou sozinhas**_

Sakura mais calma e conformada foi levada por Kurenai até a casa de Tsunade, para que ela tomasse conta da menina, que era para ela como uma filha. Hinata estava agora sozinha em casa quando ouve o telefone tocar...

_Hinata... É você?

_Sasuke?

_Sim... Bem... Desculpa estar ligando, mais eu queria saber se o Naruto está aí?

___N-não... Ele não está... Responde com a voz embargada...

___Hinata... Você estava chorando, não estava?

___Me desculpe Sasuke, mais eu não quero falar disso agora... Você é amigo do Naruto, e sei que é fiel a ele...

_Bem... Sou sim amigo do Naruto, mais não quer dizer que concorde com as coisas que ele está fazendo por aí...

_Desculpe Sasuke...

_Tudo bem... Você não tem do que se desculpar... Olha... Eu passo aí pra gente conversar, está bem?E não aceito não como resposta!

_Está bem...

Trinta minutos depois, Sasuke se encontrava no apartamento de Hinata.

_Sasuke... Eu não sei o que faço... Eu quero fugir...

_Você sabe que esta não será a solução definitiva para os seus problemas...

_Eu não quero odiar o Naruto... Eu o amo muito para chegar ao ponto de ter esses sentimentos por ele... Não quero odiá-lo, mais sinto que se não me afastar dele neste momento é muito provável que não possa resistir a isto...

_Entendo... Bem Hinata... Se precisar de mim, estou sempre aqui para você, saiba que pode contar comigo para o que for... E abraça a menina que coloca a cabeça em seu peito e começa a chorar...

_Calma Hinata... Não chore... E o jovem Uchiha leva as mãos ao queixo úmido da menina e levanta levemente seu rosto... Como ela era bela com a face branca e perfeita... Seus olhos, molhados de lágrimas eram pérolas banhadas, sendo purificadas para um novo luzir... Seus lábios, vermelhos e cheios de um perfume doce recebiam mordidas contidas de quem aceita o sofrer... Sasuke achou-a linda... Como nunca tinha visto antes... Ele foi envolvido por uma aura de encantamentos, que sem querer a menina exalava... Tudo nela era perfeito... Não se contendo mais, Sasuke levou seus lábios aos da menina, e a beijou... Um beijo puro e suave... Um beijo de cura, de troca de energias... Um beijo de Amor...

Hinata, enebriada pelo que acabava de sentir apenas deixou-se ser acariciada por este novo sentimento que foi semeado em seu peito... Amava Sasuke? Ainda era cedo para afirmar, mais o primeiro passo havia sido dado... As portas de uma nova vida abriram-se sem que a menina sequer batesse... De repente, Sasuke separa a menina de seu corpo envergonhado pelo que acabava de fazer...

_Hinata... Desculpe-me... Eu...

_S-Sasuke... Não se preocupe... Eu também retribuí...

Um leve sorriso se fez nos lábios do Uchiha... Ambos passaram a manhã combinando de irem juntos para longe de Konoha, já que se quisessem dar uma chance aos seus corações, não poderia ser ali... Naruto não permitiria... Quando ambos se preparavam para subir na moto de Sasuke, Naruto chega após uma longa noite de luxúrias e bebedeiras...

_O que vocês estão fazendo? Hinata... Você não está pensando em...

_Sim Naruto... Eu não sou mais aquela menina boba que suportava todas suas traições em nome do amor que sentia por você... Percebi que te amei muito e me valorizei pouco... A pobre Sakura também percebeu... Outra que você quase destruiu, esteve a pouco tempo te procurando... Disse que era o fim... Que não o queria mais... Agora falo eu mesma... Sobre mim... É hora de pensar mais em mim e menos em você... Adeus Naruto... Você vai ver sair de sua vida a única mulher que te amou completamente... Sem egoísmos ou interesses... Alguém que te amava pelo simples fato de você ser Naruto...

_**Finalmente não agüento mais**_

_**Porque eu a encontrei nas escadas, dizendo que é o**_

_**Fim**_

_**Eu fiz minha mala e fui embora com seu melhor amigo**_

_Sasuke, seu traidor! Profere revoltado o jovem Hokage... Venha lutar comigo...

_Naruto... Você no estado em que está não tem condições de lutar com ninguém... Quanto mais comigo... E subindo na moto dá a partida...

_Ele não tem nada a ver com isso Naruto! Não o culpe pelo que você se tornou... Você apenas colheu o que plantou... Você encontrou uma boa menina Naruto... Mais a transformou em uma menina má...

E subindo a garupa da moto, Hinata vai com Sasuke,deixando Naruto ali, sozinho vendo a única mulher que o amou ir embora com seu melhor amigo.... Procurar reencontrar aquela menina que havia sido perdida... Há muito... Por um homem que não a soube cuidar...

_** É fácil uma boa garota se tornar má**_

_**E assim que nos tornamos má**_

_**Não tem volta**_

_**Não seja a razão**_

_**Não seja a razão**_

_**É melhor você aprender a nos tratar bem**_

_**Porque uma vez que nos tornamos má,**_

_**Nós morremos para sempre...**_

**__**

Oi pessoal... sei que muita gente vai querer me estrangular... Por favor, não façam isso... só tenho esse pescoço...rsrsrs  
Mais é q sempre leio fics onde o Naruto é herói, e resolvi dar uma mudada nas coisas... E achei a letra desta música da Rihanna perfeita! Mais continuo amando de paixão o casal Naruto e Hinata, ok?

Kisus!


End file.
